


Attracting Flies

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bitterness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, One Night Stands, Psychological Drama, Reflection, Self-Hatred, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Crossover. AU. Mistress 9, Marik, Black Lady. She told herself she could care less about them. Warning: sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracting Flies

Sometimes she felt so old.

Not ancient or elderly, but older than she looked.

She felt like a middle-aged crone, on the right track to drying up and on the way to becoming even more disillusioned with her entire existence.

The one named Mistress 9 watched the cosmos slip by her fingers, sipping on white wine, scratching at the soft insides of her wrists, controlling all who were beneath her. When she saw them, it was not as if she gasped, nothing so crass, but she took a breath, sharp and quick.

They never liked her.

She told herself she could care less about them.

She never cared.

The sun-kissed demon called Marik seduced her, once.

Hell, both of them together, him and his little pink-haired playmate, the one known as The Black Lady, and they were laughing at her, she knew, the whole time, but she did it anyway.

She did it just to show them, just to prove that their secret little demon-kind was for people of no importance, merely for those without ambition.

The Black Lady licked her, slowly and thoroughly.

Marik held her wrists hard against the bed. He kissed and bit her hard with sharp, bruising teeth.

After she gave in, gave in to the temporary release, she watched them whisper to one another. Then they vanished, not looking back.

Later, she heard them continue.

She kept hearing their laughs, loud and braying in her head, and she bristled, walked towards the door and slammed it shut, shutting her away from everything.


End file.
